Dartakh
Dartakh is a male Vortixx mercenary, who is part of the Outsiders. His codename is 'Champion'. Background Dartakh is a foreigner to Mata Nui. He was an orphan, who was hired by a mercenary group called the Shadowknife. Over the years, he befriended most of the members, and fell in love with a female Vortixx called Miira. The group suffered very few casualties over the years, and later grew into a respected and powerful organization. However, one day majority of the group, along with its leader and Miira, were ambushed and killed. Dartakh witnessed this event, and was deeply traumatized and changed by it. The Shadowknife was disbanded, but Dartakh managed to acquire a ship formerly owned by the group. He travelled from island to island, joined numerous mercenary groups and fought in countless battles and wars. He was careful not to form relationships with anyone, because he now knew that they would die one day. Over the years, his skill increased, and he also bought and looted better equipment. One day, a storm made his ship wash ashore Mata Nui. He wandered on the isle, visited Ga-Koro, and met Zero, who was planning to form a mercenary group. While he wasn't one of the founders, he was one of the first members of the Outsiders. Personality & Appearance Dartakh is serious, cunning, and very patient. He trusts nobody, and lacks any sence of humour. It died along with his friends. He never talks about his past. Dartakh is willing to work for anyone who pays, as long as the work is about fighting others. He can't read or write, and if given a mercenary contract in document form, he simply draws a crude cross. In battle, he is calculating, patient but also aggressive. He falls utterly silent during combat, and enters a martial trance. Basically, it just means that his mind starts to purely focus on combat and nothing else. He usually spends a third of his day training, if possible. Combat and violence have become obsessions for him. He doesn't have a strict code of morals, but there are some things he is uncomfortable doing. For example, fighting civilians. He enjoys fighting because of the thrill and the challenge, and the rewarding feeling he gets when he defeats a challenging foe. Civilians are unskilled, unarmed and weak, and provide no challenge. He also feels more like a murderer than a warrior if he kills civilians. For a similar reason, he dislikes using ranged weaponry, and prefers close combat. Dartakh has no moral regrets from stealing, lying, betraying or from slaying his foes in combat. He enjoys drinking alcohol, although he knows his limits and as a result, never gets drunk. His favourite food is roasted Dikapi meat. Dartakh doesn't appreciate natural beauty, and feels no regret from killing and/or eating Rahi. Other foods he enjoys are fruits, berries and fish. His height is average for a Vortixx. The claws on his fingers are long. He is broad-shouldered and muscular beneath his natural armour, which is mostly black and dark blue. His eyes glow light blue. His back is riddled with green and red tattoos. His voice is deep and rough. Equipment & Combat skills He has a set of finely-crafted protosteel armour. The set includes a helm, a chainmail shirt, a pair of gauntlets and greaves. His weapon is a mace made entirely out of protosteel. He also has an ornate protosteel shield. His special equipment consists of an ancient bronze Boruhka helm, which protects him from psychic attacks and mind control when worn, and an EED (Elemental Energy Disruptor), a small oval metal object with an antenna and a button. When pushed, the device will emit a pulse that will make the target unable to use his or her elemental powers for about five minutes. He is a veteran of numerous battles, and has fought against a large variety of foes. As a result, he is very experienced and skilled. He is a skilled user of swords and blunt weapons, as well as crossbows. In combat, he enters a martial trance, which helps him focus on the fight. In close combat, he is a fearsome opponent, only outmatched by those with special equipment. However, he has a lack of ranged weaponry and special powers. He fears nothing, but is well aware of the risks and challenges during combat. Chronicle *Zero calls a meeting, and asks volunteers to go on an evacuation mission to Ko-koro, because it is under attack. Champion is one of the volunteers. He leaves with Forger, Enforcer, Tracer and Judge. *Two dark Toa hire them to attack a fortified hospital near Ko-koro, promising payment by advanced equipment. *Champion and Forger fight against Wraith, but he manages to escape. *The attack goes awry, and Forger agrees with Krayzikk to help them with evacuating the hospital patients. *The refugees are lead to Ta-koro through Obsidian Outpost, the base of the Outsiders. Champion has a talk about morals with Forger, and later scolds him for the mistakes he did during the mission. *He travels to Ta-koro to escort some of the refugees, and returns back to Obsidian on the following day, only to find it mostly empty. Veteran tells him that Enforcer returned with a group of recruits and Kimala back to Ko-koro. *When the recruits return, their trials begin. Champion volunteers to fight against Veneras. The Toa proves himself to be good enough to join, despite being defeated. *Ayar heals Champion, and he goes outside to watch the next trial, this time between Forger and Rekhyt. He gets a drink from a Lesterin named Yeri McGukko, who then gets angry at a Toa called Varan. Champion intervenes, and Varan tells him that he wants to meet Zero. After the trial, Champion notifies her, and she asks him to find Transient as well. *As soon as the two Toa see each other, they fight. Zero, Champion and Tracer intervene and quickly end it. Shortly afterwards, Enforcer asks for someone to join him on a journey to Ihu-Koro, where they will try to find a healer. Champion decides to travel with him. *They arrive, and Enforcer lies that Obsidian Outpost is a base that protects the cablecar, and that it might fall into enemy hands. A healer named Murrae joined them, accompanied by a sergeant Highlander. They head back to the Outpost. *After several trials Champio joined Forger, Enforcer and Vandal on a quest to Mangaia Relationships Allies * The Outsiders *The Shadowknife (formerly) * Miira (deceased) Enemies *Whoever he is paid to fight Quotes *"A quick, but strong strike at his shoulder. Result: bruised fat and muscle, dislocated shoulder and possible bone fractures. The surge of pain would cause a temporary shock on the victim, making him lose focus on the combat. Use chance to strike at head or chest." -Dartakh's thoughts during combat *"Alcohol is a man's best friend.. but nothing compared to a woman who loves him." -Dartakh's thoughts *"Miira.." -Dartakh's thoughts *"If you regret becoming a mercenary, there is no reason to. We're just.. more grey than others." -Dartakh to Forger * "A true warrior knows that justice and honor are like shovels that dig a grave for you. True warriors focus on winning and staying alive, not on ethics." -Dartakh's thoughts before fighting Veneras * "You are brave, Toa. But brave people are usually the ones who perish first on the battlefield. Remember that." -Dartakh to Veneras * "I've seen a thousand gods over the years, yet none of them answered my prayers when I held the wounded body of Miira in my hands. None of them ever have. The evil go unpunished and the good go unrewarded. If there are any gods in this world, then they are truly ignorant and careless" -Dartakh's thoughts Trivia *Dartakh was one of the first members of the Outsiders. *Dartakh's introduction has been posted three times on three different topics. The original two have been deleted. *Dartakh had a crossbow originally Links *Introduction *A story from Dartakh's past, nine years after Miira's death. Category:Mercenaries Category:Outsiders Category:Vortixx Category:Characters